Transformers Family facing the Fallen
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Sequel to Lavender's Story. The Wilson siblings and the Autobots are facing the arrival of the dark days of winter 2013-2014 and something darker as an ex-Prime plans revenge and the Decepticons plan to make the human kids pets/slaves. Can Optimus and Elita keep their adopted children safe?
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Family facing the fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: I only own my human and Cybertronian original characters.

(Optimus Prime's POV)

(Prime's log entry)

Earth date September 2nd, 2013

It has now been 5 years since the Wilson siblings first met my soldiers and I on that fateful August day when their local park was attacked. I felt this was the best time to start a new log now that we're back from celebrating this anniversary. We celebrated with the children bringing a picnic to the park and myself and Elita joining them, leaving Prowl and Jazz in charge of our base. The picnic went well and now the children are preparing for their new school year which starts tomorrow. All 5 of the children that are still living here, Lisa, Darcy, Marcella, Kayla, and Brandon, have their school supplies and lunch money. Ratchet has of course cautioned the younglings to not buy a lot of junk food when eating lunch at school.

Currently, the older 3 of the children I adopted have their own lives. Lauren is currently becoming more popular as a singer and is dating one of her band mates while Terry and Kyle are going to college in 2 different states on the East Coast of the Earth country known as the United States. It is difficult to keep in contact with them since I do not want the Decepticons to harm them though I might have to take extra precautions by assigning each of them an Autobot to be a guardian to them. The Decepticons have been quiet lately but I know that whatever they plan next, it must be stopped no matter the cost.

For now, it is time for me to give my sparkmate Elita One some attention now that we've got time to ourselves and then to recharge after doing so. Hopefully tomorrow will go well.

Earth date September 3rd, 2013

The first day of school for all of my young ones has gone well. They are currently eating dinner while Elita and I sign the papers that always have to be signed at the beginning of the school year. I do not mind the children going to public school or going out in public in general since everyone both here in Lanceville, Washington and everywhere else has a plan that the Autobots and Earth governments developed about 4 years ago on what humans should do should the Decepticons attack any area. Also, the children are modest about their fame that comes from living with Autobots and Lauren's success as a singer so I know that they will not brag though even if they don't, there will still be those who are jealous of them for either one and that cannot be helped.

Also, Marcy has recently gotten a job working at McDonald's on the weekends to earn some of her own money. I do not like the idea of her job being to serve junk food to other humans but she has promised both Ratchet and I to not eat a lot of the actual McDonald's food, only a little if at all. It will take some time to adjust to this change and I can only hope that she will be safe…

(End log entries)

Optimus hadn't been writing in his log a lot recently since a lot of Decepticon attacks had happened recently. For now though, he had a break. It was Halloween night and Brandon had gone trick-or-treating since he was the only one of the kids who was young enough to still do so. His older sisters were at home, watching Halloween related movies but kids' ones such as The Nightmare before Christmas rather than something like an actual horror movie since those were banned from base. The Autobot leader himself was finishing up paperwork while waiting for his youngest son to come home.

Soon enough, Brandon returned home and put away his candy once Ratchet had scanned said candy for foreign objects. "Come on Ratchet, random Halloween poisonings are just a myth" the human boy pointed out.

"Even so, I just want you to be safe." The chief medical officer replied. "Your candy is safe but please don't eat all of it tonight."

"I won't." Brandon promised. He put his candy away and went to find Optimus Prime.

Optimus had finished up his paperwork and was now walking out of his office. He soon saw Brandon who ran up to the Autobot leader and hugged his leg.

"Hello young one" the Prime said.

"Hi Optimus" the young boy replied. "I'm done trick or treating."

Optimus picked up Brandon and smiled. "That is good to know young one; I believe it is now time to get you and your sisters to bed though since you still have school tomorrow."

"I know." Brandon sighed. "I can't wait until Thanksgiving though!"

"It will come soon enough, young one." Optimus Prime assured him.

The human boy soon went into his room and his sisters went to their rooms. Optimus bid the other Autobots good night and went into his quarters. Elita was already there and sitting on the berth, posing in a way that would make her look "sexy" as the humans would say.

The Autobot leader chuckled a little and kept his eyes on the femme commander as he sat next to her. He was admittedly not in the mood for any type of intimacy tonight but seeing that Elita had posed like that just for him made Prime feel much better after a long day of work.

Elita One noticed that since she could tell from her bond with Optimus what he was feeling and she then simply changed positions so that she was lying down on the berth. "Perhaps tomorrow night we'll have more time to ourselves."

"I hope so as well though it is not likely that we will get much time together at all since the war will have to end first." Optimus admitted sadly as he lay down next to her and pulled a blanket over them. "Good night Elilta One."

"Good night Optimus Prime." Elita replied, snuggling next to him as the lights automatically turned off.

Little did they know that something serious was going to happen very soon, something that would affect both Cybertronians and humans alike…

Author's note: yes, I should be finishing up my other 2 stories and I will as soon as I am able to. I wanted to write this out since I've had this idea in my head for a while and it would not go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers: Family facing the Fallen chapter 2

(Marcy's diary entry)

Today is Saturday, November 2nd, 2013 and I have been at my new job for a short time but still enjoy it. I can tell Optimus and Elita are proud of me but I wish I could spend more time with them. I got home from work in time to go to the vigil mass at church. Optimus was out on a mission though and Elita was talking to our state's governor. The other 'bots were busy as well so my siblings went to do other things. Darcy is currently working with Wheeljack in his lab and learning about some of the inventions he wanted to create, Lisa is drawing in her room, and Kayla and Brandon are watching TV. Michelle's moved out since she's made up with her parents and wants to live in a different state, specifically Arizona.

For some reason, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon-well, really it's because last night I had a dream about every major city on Earth being decimated by what looked like Decepticons only they did not wear the faction symbol and were much taller than even Optimus Prime. I have not told Optimus about this dream because I'm afraid he might dismiss it as my mind playing tricks on me. Well, I hope I don't have that kind of a dream tonight..

(End diary entry)

The next morning, Marcy was covering herself with her blankets; she did not want to get up for Sunday school and she certainly did not want to tell Optimus or Elita One for that matter about her nightmare; it had been different than the previous one but still scary nonetheless..

(Dream sequence)

The human teenager had seen a large figure who looked as though he was perpetually on fire but not burning to death. He was, well "menacing" didn't even begin to describe it but whoever he was, he was much taller than Optimus. The flames soon disappeared though that just made Marcy more unnerved. She did however recognize who he was from Optimus Prime's story about the original Cybertronians and the illustrations on the datapad containing that story.

"The Fallen..."

She couldn't understand half of what he was saying to her seeing as he was speaking Cybertronian but it got more terrifying when he did switch to English. It was something along the lines of "that last prime and all he cares for will be destroyed" to paraphrase at least part of what the ex-Prime was saying.

Marcy screamed "Nooooo!" though it was useless as the Fallen started laughing at her fear of him and what was going to happen...

(end dream sequence)

"Marcella Louisa Wilson, get up now!" Ironhide was banging on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, frag it!' Marcy got dressed and went out into the hallway.

"Only I'm allowed to say that." the weapons specialist informed the human teen. "Now go eat your breakfast; Emerald is taking you and your siblings to your religious education classes."

Sunday school went fine though Marcy fell asleep in class. She usually didn't do that often but it happened enough for classmates to joke about it. When she was brought home, the human teen went and sat in the corner of the main room. It was unusual since normally she would put on an episode of Star Trek for herself to watch when in there. Lavender, who was taking today off noticed this. "Marcy, is something wrong?" the medic asked.

"A little." Marcy admitted. "I don't know if it's worth interrupting Optimus over. I had a nightmare, 2 different ones actually and..."

Later when everyone else had gathered around to hear it after lunch, Jazz said "That is a big deal kid!"

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?!" Elita One asked, very worried about the young girl.

"I didn't know if anyone would believe me." the teenager replied.

Optimus Prime came over to Marcy and looked down at her. "I certainly do believe you and it has indeed been foretold of the Fallen rising again in the Covenant of Primus as you already know."

Everybody started talking about what could possibly happen.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he destroyed some major cities." Lisa commented.

"Me either." Brandon added. "But does anybody know exactly when this is supposed to happen?"

"Everyone be silent!" Optimus Prime ordered.

Everyone listened to him and waited to see what else their leader had to say.

"To answer your question Brandon, no one knows an exact date for the Fallen's return however, if Marcella's dreams are correct, then I fear it will happen sooner than we think. That being said, we must still focus on the Decepticons as well since they have been too quiet recently." The Autobot leader informed his troops and his adopted children. "that being said, do not breathe a word of this to anyone outside of this base as I do not want anyone else to worry regardless of what happens in the future. Is that clear?"

"yes sir." was the reply everyone gave in unison.

"Don't worry Marcy; if Optimus can kick Megatron's aft, he can kick the Fallen's aft." Darcy assured her twin.

"yeah! He can take on anything." Brandon added while Kayla silently nodded in agreement.

"I would rather that boastful attitude NOT be prevalent since that would make us underestimate our enemies." Optimus Prime informed the human children.

Everyone soon went off to do their duties or eat lunch in the Wilson siblings' case except for Marcy who told Optimus she was now scared of going to sleep tonight because of that dream.

"I can understand that feeling, young one." the Autobot leader said.

"Can I talk about this more in your office with you?" Marcy asked.

Optimus Prime nodded and led Marcy to his office so that she could discuss her fears in private. After their talk, Marcy was dropped off at work by Ironhide; Chromia would come and get her later though would have a bit of difficulty in doing so...


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers: Family facing the Fallen chapter 3

(Optimus Prime's Journal entry)

Tonight one of my worst fears came true; Marcella was injured when coming home with Chromia, as Blackout interrupted their ride home. Chromia lost the fight but was barely alive when Ratchet came to her aid and brought both femmes back to base. Thankfully, Marcella was not badly injured but she still could have had much worse happen to her.

"Optimus, do you consider me lucky to have gotten out of this with only a broken leg?" my daughter asked me after she had her cast put on and was given crutches to move around.

"I do not know but I certainly hope that you and your siblings do not have to ever get caught in that kind of situation again." I told her.

I fear many terrible things will happen in the coming days but perhaps there might be a little hope...

(end journal entry)

Throughout the next 2 to 3 weeks Marcy would be using crutches to get around. Not that she minded since Darcy would help her with carrying her books and homework from school and Lavender had volunteered to help the young girl get her cast changed when it was needed as well as help her bathe. It had now been about 2 days since the human teen had broken her leg and she was now getting washed off by the femme medic, who was using her human holoform.

"Thank you Lavender." Marcy said.

"You're welcome dear." Lavender replied. "It's not your fault that the Decepticons will hurt anyone to get what they want."

"I know but still..." the human girl sighed as she was rinsed off and taken out of the tub carefully.

Once Marcy had a new cast on and her pajamas, she hobbled on her crutches towards her room where she found the door already opened courtesy of Elita One.

"Thanks for doing that." the teenager said.

"You're welcome Marcella; you know to shout if you need anything else." Elita smiled and once Marcy was comfortably in her bed and asleep, the femme commander turned off the light and closed the door. All of the Wilson siblings would be escorted to and from school by the Autobots from now on rather than riding the bus for their own safety. Who knew what could happen even despite the precautions...

Author's note: Yes, it's way too short. Sorry about that. I'll make the next chapter longer.


End file.
